


Love Me

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal and Will have a discussion about love.





	Love Me

“When did you first realize you were in love?”

The question comes unbidden in the dark, Hannibal’s breath teasing his chin as Will clutches tighter and lets out an exasperated breath of his own.

“You can’t invalidate her by asking me that.”

Hannibal’s hold tightens in response, a soft kiss under his chin strangely grounding as he offers, “I am merely curious.”

Will swallows back an angry retort and answers, “When she kissed me first.”

Hannibal tenses, pulling back his mouth. “After a date?”

“In the parking lot of an old diner where we had our first date. She kissed me and touched my face and said,” he closes his eyes, “You don’t scare me.”

The silence is deafening, Hannibal now half sitting up and still clutching with fingernails just shy of digging. Will grabs his nearest hand and threads their fingers together.

“Happy now?”

Another breath, the dark hiding reactions that even Will can guess by body language. Hannibal is no doubt stone faced and lacking any response at all. Anger and bitter jealousy are hard to mask but he was very good at disguising both.

“Tell me.”

Hannibal breathes in, exhaling as he slowly starts to calm again settling down beside Will.

“I have never felt fear of losing anyone for years after the deaths of my family,” he sighs, laying down on Will’s chest, “When Tobias…”

Will starts to run his fingers through Hannibal’s hair and revels in the raw pleased sound, “You know, you’re the most afraid person I know.”

Hannibal hugs him, “I am only ever afraid of losing you.”

Will smiles in the dark, “Even after all this time, after all you’ve done, you haven’t. I’m not sure you ever could.”

Hannibal kisses his chest. “I do not only speak in regards to feelings.”

“I know.”

They’re quiet for a long while, so long that Will thinks he may have fallen asleep if not for the next question.

“When do you think you were able to come to the realization that you loved me?”

“When Bedelia said you were in love with me,” he pets across Hannibal’s head, “I never thought that what I was feeling had any other reason besides manipulation and attachment. But the idea that you could love me was…”

“Permission.”

Will rolls them, settling over Hannibal who immediately relaxes at the warmth. “I went to the hotel and took two hot showers, trying not to let a running show of images make me ache.”

Hannibal reaches out and touches his hair, “You were pleased.”

Will laughs, lightly grinding against Hannibal’s hip, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so torn or so horny,” he presses a kiss to Hannibal’s lips, “Or cum so hard.”

Hannibal pulls him in, gifting him a kiss in return this one much more determined, “I am pleased.”

Will smiles, “How pleased?”

Hannibal leans over and turns on the lamp, the sudden bright light jarring even as Will is happier to see his face than to guess it.

“I do not like having to imagine your expressions.”

Will laughs, “It’s not like you’re missing much.”

Hannibal kisses his cheek, nuzzles and breathes him in. “Any and all images of you happy in my arms I do not wish to miss.”

Will grabs Hannibal’s hair, a noise not unlike a growl ripped from him as Hannibal tries to move away, rolling them over again.

“No,” Will breaths, smiling up at him, “Keep talking. I want to hear what other things you don’t want to miss.”

Hannibal’s smile widens, “Let me show you.”


End file.
